Lehrer haben auch ein Privatleben
by nine88
Summary: Hermine wird gefangen und gezwungen zu heiraten, doch wen und was sie dabei heraus findet...
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu einer neuen Geschichte. Lasst euch einfach überraschen, das Grundgerüst steht in meinem Kopf und will nur noch zu Papier gebracht werden und ausgeschmückt. Hier nun das erste Kapitel:_

„Hiergeblieben Herzchen.", knurrte einer der Todesser und riss Hermine von Harry fort und disapparierte mit ihr auf der Stelle. Hermine trat um sich, doch ein gezielter Schlag auf den Kopf nahm Hermine das Bewusstsein. Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte lag sie in einem großen ziemlich bequemen Bett und ihr wurde die Stirn abgetupft. Sie hoffte das alles wäre ein Albtraum gewesen, doch als sie aufsah kam die Angst zurück. Sie schrie und schlug die Hand weg.

„Ich dachte schon sie wachen nie auf. Ziemlich harter Schlag, haben sie Kopfschmerzen?", Hermine sah ihr gegenüber skeptisch an.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Auf Malfoy Manor Miss Granger und ihren Zauberstab haben wir vorsorglich zur Seite gepackt.", sagte Narzissa Malfoy und hielt Sachen im Arm. Hermine wurde rot, da ihre Hand wie automatisch unter der Decke nach ihrem Zauberstab getastet hatte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Hermine und sah erst ihr Gegenüber und dann Narzissa Malfoy an.

„Der dunkle Lord hat entschieden, sie zur Frau seines treusten Todesser zu machen. Ich soll sie nun auf ihre Hochzeit vorbereiten. Severus, du musst dich umziehen.", sagte Narzissa und Hermine sah Professor Snape entsetzt an.

„Ich soll heiraten? Aber…"

„Es wird Ihnen keine Wahl bleiben Miss Granger, wenn Ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist, dann halten sie sich zurück und sie überstehen den Abend ohne Verletzungen.", sagte er ernst, stand von ihrer Bettseite auf und verließ das Zimmer. Hermine war zu geschockt, um sich über Narzissa Malfoy zu wundern, die ein weißes Kleid auf dem Bett ausbreitete und ihr die Hand hielt. Hermine stieg aus dem Bett und riss erschrocken die Decke an sich, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nackt war. Narzissa schmunzelte nur und drehte sich zu einem Schminktisch.

„Ziehen sie das Kleid an."

„Was ist…mit Unterwäsche?", krächzte Hermine und Narzissa sah sie mit undefinierbarem Ausdruck an.

„Es ist keine vorgesehen.", sagte sie leise und Hermines Ausdruck wurde kämpferisch.

„Ich werde dieses Zimmer niemals ohne Unterwäsche verlassen.", Narzissa nickte verstehend, doch machte nichts. Hermine zog das Kleid an, doch setzte sich dann mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen aufs Bett und sah giftig auf Narzissas Rücken, die sich nun umdrehte und eine Augenbraue hob, wie sie es nur von Professor Snape kannte.

„Setzen sie sich bitte hierher, Severus hat ihnen doch schon versichert, wenn sie sich zusammen reißen, wird ihnen kein Leid geschehen.", sagte Narzissa und schob Hermine zum Frisiertisch. Sie kämmte ihre Haare und glättete sie gewissenhaft mit mehreren Zaubern, so dass sie ihr in geschmeidigen großen Wellen über die Schultern fielen.

„Bitte erschrecken sie nachher nicht. Mein Mann wird sie vor den Altar führen. Es geziemt sich in unseren Kreisen, sollte der Vater nicht anwesend sein, dass der Trauzeuge diese Aufgabe übernimmt.", Hermine wurde leichenblass und nun liefen die ersten Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

-2 Stunden später-

„Gute Nacht Miss Granger.", sagte Severus höflich als er sie an dem Zimmer abgesetzt hatte, indem der Albtraum am Morgen begonnen hatte. Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an, doch öffnete die Tür in Erwartung, dort etwas Schreckliches vorzufinden.

„Wir reisen morgen früh ab, bitte sein sie um 9 zum Frühstück bereit, ich werde sie an ihrem Zimmer abholen.", sagte er distanziert und ließ sie stehen. Hermine schloss rasch die Tür hinter sich, bevor er umdrehte und warf sich aufs Bett. Die Tränen kamen ohne, dass sie es verhindern konnte. Sie war nun verheiratet, eine Zauberer-Ehe, eine nicht brechbare Ehe mit dem Schwur, nie einen anderen Partner zu haben und der Pflicht im nächsten Jahr ein Kind zu gebären. Sie war 17, würde im September 18 werden und sollte ein Kind bekommen mit niemand anderes als

**SEVERUS SNAPE**.

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo, leider noch kein Review hinterlegt:-( Wenn ihr es nicht öffentlich machen wollt, ich freue mich auch über eine PN. Nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2_

Überrascht, dass sie überhaupt eingeschlafen war wachte Hermine mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Morgen durch das helle Sonnenlicht auf, das ihr durch eines der bodentiefen Fenster ins Gesicht strahlte. Sie hatte natürlich keinen Kopf mehr dafür gehabt, die schweren dunkelgrünen Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Sie schätze die Uhrzeit auf ungefähr 7 Uhr morgens, doch das war egal, bei dem Gedanken an die Geschehnisse am Tage davor ließen sie schwindelig werden. Vor 24 Stunden war sie aufgestanden, hatte sich mit Ginny aufgeregt fertig gemacht und dann Mrs. Weasley in der Küche geholfen, die in den letzten Vorbereitungen für das Festessen zu Ehren von Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit war.

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag und eine wunderschöne Hochzeit. Viktor war da und Ron hatte sie endlich einmal zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Sie war so durstig gewesen, weshalb Ron gegangen war um etwas zu trinken zu holen, als der Patronus von Kingsley Shaklebolt durch das Zelt brach und ein heilloses Durcheinander verursachte. Hermine fand Harry schnell und brüllte nach Ron, doch bevor er sie erreichte, wurde sie am Hals gepackt. Sie spürte einen Schlag auf ihre Hand, wodurch sie Harry losließ und mit einem letzten Blick auf Rons entsetztes Gesicht wurde sie fortgezogen in die Dunkelheit. Als sie festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, hatte sie versucht sich zu wehren, doch ein schmerzhafter Schlag auf den Hinterkopf hatte sie bewusstlos werden lassen und erst nach einer Weile wachte sie wieder auf. Snape der Verräter war da, ihr wurde schlecht als sie ihn sah, den Mann dem sie einst so sehr vertraut hatte, den sie bewundert hatte für sein Wissen und doch auch gefürchtet, da er sie immer so schlecht behandelt hatte.

Doch nun konnte sie nur Enttäuschung und Trauer spüren wenn sie ihn sah. Er hatte sie alle verraten und am meisten Dumbledore. Wie hatte er ihn nur töten können. Hermine hatte nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gefühl, als Snape das Lehrerzimmer verlassen hatte und Flittwick dort bewusstlos lag, auch als Snape an ihnen vorbei vom Turm stürmte, mit Draco vor sich hertreibend hatte sie noch immer an ihn geglaubt. Es riss ihr fast den Boden unter den Füßen weg, als Harry ihnen erzählte, dass Snape Dumbledore ermordet hatte, mit dem Avada Kedavra.

Doch dennoch behandelte er sie nun, als wäre nichts gewesen, als hätte er sie nicht 6 Jahre lang wie Abschaum behandelt. Als Narzissa Malfoy ins Zimmer kam fühlte sie eine eisige Kälte durch ihren Körper kriechen. Sie war auf Malfoy Manor, im Hause ihres Feindes mit einem Todesser und einer Frau eines Todessers in einem Raum, ohne Zauberstab. Als Narzissa Malfoy ihr auch noch eröffnete, sie solle nun einen Todesser heiraten, auch noch den treusten Anhänger wurde ihr schwindelig.

Der Ausdruck auf Professor Snapes Gesicht war wie immer unleserlich. Sie war zu entsetzt um zu rebellieren und brachte daher nur geringen Widerstand auf, als sie sich ankleiden und für die Hochzeit bereit machen sollte. Nachdem Mrs. Malfoy ihr eine silberne Kette umgelegt hatte mit einer eigentlich wirklich schönen Brosche öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und Mr. Malfoy persönlich, wie immer mit langen blonden Haaren und einen unverschämt teuren Umhang trat ein. Hermine wich immer weiter zur Wand zurück, als er zu ihr kam, was er nur mit einem süffisanten Lächeln quittierte.

„Angst?", säuselte er gehässig, doch Narzissa warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und ging zu Hermine.

„Miss Granger, sie haben Severus gehört. Sie vertrauen ihm doch oder?"

„IHM?", schrie Hermine nun und sah beide hasserfüllt an.

„Ich habe ihm einmal vertraut, doch das war ein Fehler, er hat Dumbledore ermordet. Er ist ein Todesser.", schrie Hermine und Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy sahen sich kurz überlegend an.

„Wenn sie darüber hinweg sehen, dann vertrauen sie ihm doch? Er hat ihnen nie Leid zukommen lassen, er hat sie jahrelang beschützt, sie, Potter und Weasley.", sagte Lucius und Hermine schnaufte.

„Er hat uns alle verraten, er hat kein Vertrauen verdient.", stieß sie hervor, doch konnte eine Träne der Enttäuschung nicht verhindern.

„Vater, sie warten.", sagte Draco Malfoy in der Tür kühl und Hermines Gesicht verzog sich angewidert, doch er sah sie nicht an. Wenn Hermine sich nicht irrte, traute er sich nicht den Blick zu heben. Er blieb einfach in der Tür stehen und Hermine zuckte zusammen, als Lucius Malfoy ihren Arm nahm und ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm legte.

„Ich weiß, sie vertrauen uns nicht, doch wenn sie nun kooperieren werden sie leben Miss Granger, das wollen sie doch oder?", raunte er und Hermine zitterte, doch lief an seiner Seite durch den Flur und die Treppe hinab. Hermine hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen, als sie durch all die Todesser mit ihren silbernen Masken liefen, auf einen anscheinend herbeigezauberten Altar mit blutroten Rosen zu, vor dem ein Mann mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand, der Hermine schrecklich bekannt vor kam. Doch der Anblick des Mannes, wenn man es überhaupt von ihm sagen konnte, vor dem Mann, versetzte Hermine in Angst und Schrecken.

Sie hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, immer nur Erzählungen von Harry gelauscht, doch diese Vorstellung entsprach nicht dem Grauen, das sie nun vor sich hatte. Er starrte sie an und zitternd senkte sie den Blick. Erst als Malfoy ihre Hand in eine andere Hand legte sah sie wieder auf und die Erkenntnis traf sie wie einen Schlag. Sie schwankte und der letzte Gedanke den sie hatte bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel war: Ich soll wirklich Mrs. Snape werden.

_tbc_


	3. Chapter 3

_ohne viel Worte, da ich ja leider auch kein Feedback kriege: Kapitel Nr. 3_

Durch eine Ohrfeige erwachte sie wieder. Sie hielt sich gerade so auf den Beinen, gehalten durch einen harten Griff an ihrem Oberarm. Zuerst erblickte sie den stahlharten Blick von Professor Snape, der sie warnend ansah. Hermine trieb es erneut die Tränen ins Gesicht und sie nahm die Trauungszeremonie nur verschwommen wahr. Erst als Professor Snape ihr ein Messer in die Hand drückte, sah sie entsetzt auf und blickte ihn flehend an, doch er schaute sie noch immer ausdruckslos an, nahm ihr das Messer weg und ergriff ihre Hand.  
„Nicht.", flehte Hermine und schluchzte im nächsten Augenblick, als er die Klinge durch ihre Handfläche zog, bevor er es bei sich auf die gleiche Weise machte, ohne nur ansatzweise die Miene zu verziehen.

„Nun Severus nimm ihre Hand und sssssprich mir nach, mein getreuer Diener.", sagte Voldemort und Hermine spürte erstmalig ein Zögern seitens Snape, der jedoch entschlossen ihre Hand nahm und ihr direkt in die Augen sah.

„Ich Severus Tobias Snape, Sohn eines Muggelvaters und einer Reinbluthexe, nehme dich, Hermine Jean Granger, Schlammblut, zu meiner Frau. Ich gelobe keine andere Frau in mein Bett zu holen und dir einen Sohn zu schenken, bevor sich dieser Tag zum ersten Mal jährt.", sprach Snape Voldemort nach und Hermine spürte wie er nach jeder Pause die Hand weg ziehen wollte, als er hörte, was er zu schwören hatte. Hermines Stimme zitterte während ihres Eides und sie musste immer wieder abbrechen vor lauter Schluchzen.

„Ich…Hermine Jean Granger…", sie zuckte zurück, sie würde sich sicher nicht als Schlammblut bezeichnen.

„Tochter, der besten Eltern der Welt.", sagte sie kämpferisch und ein Zischen ging durch den Saal und Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie Snapes warnenden Blick spürte und wie er ihre Hand quetschte.

„Nehme dich, Severus Tobias Snape, Sohn des Tobias Snape und von Eileen Prince zu meinem Mann.", sagte sie jedoch kämpferisch und sie sah ein Blitzen in Snapes Augen, während Voldemorts seinen Zauberstab an Hermines Kehle drückte und sie anzischte: „Du sssssollsssst mir nachssssprechen, du dummesssss SSSSSchlammblut."

„Ich gelobe dir treu ergeben zu sein und dir bis zu dem Tage, an dem sich der heutige Tag jährt, einen Sohn zu gebären." Die letzten Worte waren kaum noch zu verstehen, da sie am ganzen Leib zitterte. Sie spürte sofort wie ein Schauer sie durchfuhr, als die alte Blutmagie sie beide aneinander band und es den Anschein hatte, als würden sich rote Blutspuren über ihre Hände winden und einen Knoten bilden.

Tränen liefen ihr stumm über die Wangen und sie schluchzte, als er sie flüchtig auf die Stirn küsste. Mit verschwommenem Blick nahm sie wahr, wie Professor Snape sie durch die Reihen der Todesser durch eine Flügeltür in einem großen Saal in dem eine Tafel aufgebaut war führte. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie ihre Beine dazu in der Lage waren sie zu tragen oder sich auch nur zu bewegen. Sie war überrascht, als Professor Snape ihr den Stuhl zu Recht schob und sie bat, sich zu setzen, bevor er sich neben sie setzte, um ihr den Ablaufplan zu erklären.

„Zunächst wird gegessen, danach erfolgten die Gratulationen, bevor wir den Hochzeitswalzer tanzen werden. Sie werden etwa eine Stunde durchhalten müssen, bevor es nicht mehr unhöflich ist und wir die Feier verlassen können.", sagte Snape kühl und hob sein Glas, als der dunkle Lord ihm zuprostete. Hermine war froh, dass von ihr nicht verlangt wurde gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und hielt den Blick gesenkt. Sie bekam keinen Bissen herunter und ihr wurde fast schlecht, als die gesamten Todesser nacheinander vor sie traten um zu gratulieren. Mit großer Verwunderung bemerkte Hermine, dass nicht nur sie sondern auch Professor Snape mit großer Verachtung betrachtet wurde. Sie brachte den Tanz hinter sich, der nicht so schrecklich war wie sie erwartet hatte und noch immer im Schockzustand folgte sie Professor Snape eine Stunde später die Treppe hinauf, um in den privaten Flügel der Malfoys zu gelangen. Professor Snape begleitete sie bis zu ihrem Zimmer und erstaunlicherweise verabschiedete er sich von ihr.


	4. Chapter 4

_Jippii Reviews!_

_ Puschel: keine Angst, die Geschichte ist bereits fertiggestellt und wird auch fertig veröffentlicht, ob hier wird sich mit der Zeit zeigen, aber du wirst sie zu lesen bekommen, versprochen!_

_ NickTessFan: ich werd ganz rot, wenn du gleich von Liebe sprichst :-D_

_ Aliastesin: Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe willst du mehr Gefühle von Severus und Narzissa? Ich glaub da werde ich dich enttäuschen müssen, Narzissa wird in der Geschichte keine sonderlich große Rolle spielen, Severus hingegen schon. Hoffe es wird dir dennoch gefallen._

_Nun viel viel Spaß mit Kapitel 4!_

Hermine wurde aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen, als sie eine wütende männliche Stimme und ein Poltern im Flur hörte. Hermine stand vorsichtig vom Bett auf und lehnte ihr Ohr an die Tür.  
„Du bist verheiratet? Hast du sie noch alle, wieso konntest du mir nicht einmal Bescheid sagen? Mach verdammt nochmal die Tür auf Sev und rede mit mir."  
Hermine war ziemlich verwirrt, doch sie hörte, wie eine Tür aufging und die laute Stimme durch die wieder geschlossene Tür gedämpft wurde.  
Hermine sah sich in ihrem Raum um und stellte fest, dass auf dem Stuhl vor der Frisierkommode ein Zaubererumhang hing und zu ihrer Freude auch ihre gewaschene Unterwäsche vom Vortag. Sogar ihre Handtasche lag auf dem Frisiertisch und sie riss sie sofort aufgeregt auf und stellte beruhigt fest, dass sich noch alles darin befand. Sie entschied sich, ihre eigenen Muggelsachen anzuziehen, die sie dort drin gelagert hatte, doch das war vielleicht ein Fehler. Als sie einen von Rons Pullovern in die Hand nahm, kamen ihr erneut die Tränen.  
Oh Ron. Wie konnte das nur passieren? Sie war so glücklich gewesen, als er sie endlich aufgefordert hatte mit ihr zu tanzen und als sie spürte, wie eifersüchtig er auf Viktor war. Und nun war sie verheiratet, mit Professor Snape, einem Todesser, ein Leben lang bis einer von ihnen starb. Sie würde ein Kind mit Snape bekommen müssen, denn wenn nicht, würde sie ebenfalls sterben, doch noch ermordet von Lord Voldemort. Ihr Schluchzen wurde immer verzweifelter und sie presste ihre Nase in Rons Pullover.

„Miss Granger, sind sie fertig?", rief ein ziemlich übelgelaunter Professor Snape und donnerte mit der Faust an ihre Tür. Hermine wischte sich fahrig über das feuchte Gesicht, stopfte den Pullover wieder in die Handtasche und eilte zur Tür. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, als sie sie aufmachte, doch entgegen ihrer Erwartung machte Snape keine abfällige Bemerkung und bedeutete ihr, die Treppe hinunter zu gehen. Hermine war froh, dass der Salon nahezu leer war.  
Narzissa Malfoy saß dort mit einem Mann, der wie Hermine vermutete, derjenige war, der vorhin so herumgebrüllt hatte und es gar nicht gut hieß, dass Snape sie geheiratet hatte, da hatten sie ja schon einmal etwas gemeinsam. Doch er sah sie feindselig an, was Hermine rasch wieder den Blick senken ließ.

„Auf Wiedersehen Narzissa, es war wie immer eine Ehre, in eurem Gästezimmer zu übernachten.", sagte er und küsste, wie es sich gehörte, Narzissas Handrücken und ging zur Tür. Hermine lief eilig zu Professor Snape, als sie seinen Blick spürte und ergriff ihr Handgelenk.  
„Mr. Porter.", nickte er knapp und zog Hermine aus dem Haus und über den langen Zufahrtsweg, bis er direkt hinter dem schmiedeeisernen Tor mit ihr disapparierte.

Hermine verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als sie in einer schmutzigen Gasse wieder auftauchten. Es roch nach Industrieabgasen und Urin. Die Häuser sahen aus, als hätte da seit etwa zehn Jahren niemand mehr drin gewohnt und in der Umgebung stapelte sich der Müll. Hier sollte er wohnen, da konnte sie verstehen, dass er in den Ferien immer in Hogwarts blieb. Professor Snape führte sie zu einem Haus am Ende einer monotonen Reihe und klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Türknauf. Es klackte mehrfach, bevor die Tür lautlos aufschwang und Snape sie sofort in den Flur drückte und hinter sich die Tür schloss. Hermine sah ihn angewidert an, als es auch im Haus nicht sonderlich besser roch.  
„Ich war ein Jahr nicht mehr hier.", brummte er zu seiner Verteidigung und sprach einen Lufterfrischungszauber und hängte seinen Reiseumhang an einen alten Kleiderständer auf.  
Als er gerade ins Wohnzimmer gehen wollte, brüllte Hermine ihn an.

„Wie konnten sie das zulassen?"

_tbc_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hallo, nun Kapitel 5 und gleich im Anschluss das 6. Viel Spaß und ein schönes Wochenende!_

Snape drehte sich nicht einmal um, er ignorierte sie vollkommen und verschwand in der Küche. Hermine sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Die vielen Bücher an den Wänden beeindruckten sie, doch der Teppich und auch die Sitzgarnitur waren so alt und speckig, dass Hermine Angst hatte sich Krankheiten zu holen, wenn sie sie nur berührte. Sie erschrak, als er den Raum betrat, Tee auf den Tisch schweben ließ und ihr ihren Zauberstab hin hielt.

„Versuchen sie gar nicht erst mich anzugreifen.", warnte er sie und sah sie dann mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an. Hermine erwiderte den Blick stoisch, bevor sie den Zauberstab über ihrem Kopf kreisen ließ und damit die gesamte Einrichtung veränderte. Der Teppich unter ihnen löste sich auf und sie traten gleichzeitig einen Schritt zur Seite. Abgelöst wurde der vielleicht einmal beige Teppich durch ein dunkles Kirschholzparkett. Das nächste, was sich veränderte, waren die Bücherregale und Hermine spürte, wie Snape sich rührte um sie aufzuhalten, doch Hermine sah ihn nur mit gehobener Augenbraue an. Was dachte er von ihr, Dem Bücherwurm? Sie schmunzelte, als er nur mit geringfügiger Regung die Veränderung wahrnahm und sie schien ihm zu gefallen.

Die Regale waren nun weiß und die Bücher schienen genau in Reihe zu stehen, egal ob es kleine oder große Bücher waren, sie fügten sich perfekt ins Bild. Der Raum wirkte sofort heller, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sich in diesem Moment der jahrzehntelange Staub und Dreck von den Fenstern löste und Licht ins Wohnzimmer ließ. Sobald die Vorhänge sich von einem früheren braun in ein helles grau geändert hatten, zog Snape sie zu. Doch Hermine merkte, dass das keine Aufforderung an sie war aufzuhören.

Sie wandte sich an die Sitzgarnitur und atmete tief durch, bevor sie ihre Zauber wirkte. Vor ihnen verwandelte sich der alte Dreisitzer, verschmolz mit dem Zweisitzer und bildete eine L-förmige, hellgraue, zu den Vorhängen passende Sitzlandschaft. Der alte Sessel jedoch verdoppelte sich, bevor sie sich farblich anpassten und in die Ecken des Raumes schwebten. Der kleine schäbige Couchtisch passte sich farblich an die Bücherregale an und die darauf gestapelten Zeitschriften und Bücher sortierten sich ins Bücherregal.  
Daraufhin verwandelte Hermine den kleinen Flecken Tapete, der über den Türen und an der Decke sichtbar war, in ein helles Grasgrün, beziehungsweise weißte sich die Decke nur frisch, und die alte Lampe mit einem stoffüberzogenen Lampenschirm wurde zu einem silbernen Kronleuchter mit magischen Kerzen.

Hermine senkte zufrieden den Zauberstab und sah Snape abwartend an. Doch er nahm sich nur eine der Teetassen und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Hermine war leicht verwirrt und starrte ihn an.

„Setzen.", brummte er und als Hermine weiter stur da stand, wutschte er einmal mit dem Zauberstab und Hermine sauste mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen aufs Sofa und rappelte sich mühselig auf.  
„Was wollen sie?", fauchte sie und wollte wieder aufspringen, doch sie schien magisch an das Sofa gepresst zu werden. Die Teetasse vor ihr begann zu schweben und flog auf sie zu. Sie nahm sie überrascht in die Hand, ohne ihn jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Was wollen sie von mir?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage und Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wieso waren sie so unvorsichtig?", fragte er hart und Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich?"

„Wer sonst hat sich entführen lassen von einem mittelmäßigen Zauberer?", fragte er wütend und Hermine schnaubte.

„Wieso eigentlich ich?", fragte sie, ohne darauf einzugehen.

„Können sie sich das nicht denken? Sie enttäuschen mich, Sie scheinen doch nicht so intelligent zu sein, wie all ihre Lehrer angenommen haben.", sagte er gehässig und Hermine schluckte.

„Weil ich mit Harry befreundet bin?!", versuchte sie und Snape nickte nur knapp.

„Sie sind der Kopf des ach so hochgelobten goldenen Trios. Ohne sie läuft Potter planlos umher, ohne sie wäre er bereits mehrfach tot, nehme ich an.", sagte er und Hermine schnaubte.

„Wieso haben die mich dann nicht getötet?", fauchte sie und Severus sah sie nur abschätzig an.

„Fällt ihnen kein Grund ein?", fragte er lauernd und Hermine wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, doch dann sah sie ihn entsetzt an.

„Er will, dass Harry sich verraten fühlt…"


	6. Chapter 6

_Kapitel 6_

„Sein sie nicht so töricht.", schnaubte Snape und stand auf. Hermine zuckte zusammen und drückte sich tiefer ins Sofa. Doch Snape trat nicht zu ihr. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und schien mit dem Bücherregal zu sprechen.

„Der dunkle Lord ist einer der intelligentesten und mächtigsten Zauberer des letzten Jahrhunderts, wenn nicht sogar Jahrtausends. Er verachtet alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat und doch…" Snape machte eine Pause.

„…konnte er nicht nur an sich selbst feststellen, dass die nun besten Zauberer und Hexen dieser Generation unreinen Blutes sind.", schloss er und Hermine schluckte.

„Sie meinen…sein Vater war ein Muggel…"

„Kluges Kind.", schnaufte Snape.

„Und nicht nur sein Vater. Überlegen sie einmal, welche Zauberer kennen sie, dennoch Eltern mindestens zur Hälfte Muggel sind, die jedoch herausragende Zauberkräfte zeigen?", schnaubte er süffisant und Hermine schien wirklich nachzudenken.

„Ich glaube, Professor McGonagalls Vater war ein Muggel und Professor Flittwick hat Koboldblut in sich oder?"

„In der Tat, überlegen sie weiter.", forderte er streng und Hermine wurde rot.

„Lily Potter war eine hervorragende Hexe, obwohl sie genau wie ich Muggeleltern hatte.

„Wir kommen der Sache näher.", presste er hervor.

„Und sie Sir, ihr Vater war ebenfalls ein Muggel, oder?" Hermine sah das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen, doch er nickte.

„Wen haben sie vergessen?", fauchte er und Hermine wurde rot.

„Naja, ich bin muggelgeboren.", nuschelte sie unsicher und erwartete, wieder von ihm ausgelacht zu werden.

„In der Tat, das sind sie und dennoch zeigen sie Zauberkräfte, die laut Minerva seit dem dunklen Lord nicht mehr gesehen wurden." Hermine riss den Kopf hoch und sah ihn giftig an.

„Sie vergleichen mich mit Vo…"

„Sagen sie nicht seinen Namen in meiner Gegenwart.", brüllte Snape sie an und schien kurz davor, seine Hand auf seinen linken Unterarm zu legen.

„Haben sie Angst, er könnte sie hören?", fauchte sie und Snape sah sie wütend an.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, also halten sie ihren Mund, Mädchen.", fauchte er und Hermine schluckte hart.

„Also, was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie vorsichtig und Snape schnaufte und wandte sich wieder ab.

„Der dunkle Lord ist sich bewusst, dass die Ehe unter Reinblütern nach und nach immer mehr Squibs oder Zauberer hervor bringt, die wenig Zauberkraft besitzen…"  
„Wie Crabbe und Goyle?", grinste Hermine und Snape sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

„Wie Mr. Crabbe jr. und Mr. Goyle jr. in der Tat, auch wenn schon ihre Eltern nicht sonderlich helle sind.", sagte er und Hermine sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Er weiß, dass sich seine Anhängerschaft verringern wird, wenn es so weiter geht."

„Moment.", schrie Hermine und wurde blass.

„Sie…wir…ein Kind…Todesser.", keuchte Hermine und war erneut den Tränen nah.

„Auch wenn es nur Gestammel war, sie treffen den Punkt. Der dunkle Lord ist nicht in der Lage sich fortzupflanzen, doch er hält es auch nicht für nötig, da er sich für unsterblich hält. Doch seine Anhänger sind es nicht. Er hat sie ausgewählt, um für seine Reihen den ersten neuen Rekruten zu produzieren, wenn sie es so wollen. Wir zwei werden im nächsten Jahr ein Kind kriegen und Merlin steh uns bei, dass es ein Junge wird und dieser wird dann von seinem ersten Tage an zu einem Todesser ausgebildet werden.", zischte er und seufzte, als Hermine erneut in Ohnmacht fiel.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_es geht weiter._

_ Kaddi und Liesl: Vielen Dank für eure Lieben Reviews, hier auf ist es schwer geworden als deutscher Autor :( Umsomehr freut mich euer Feedback._

_Auf meinem PC is die Geschichte schon fertig und hat 30 Kapitel +Epilog_

_Viel Spaß_

Sie erwachte in einem dunklen Raum, der entfernt an ein Schlafzimmer erinnerte. Es roch muffig, doch die Bettwäsche in der sie lag war sauber und weich. Sie sah sich orientierungslos um, doch es war niemand im Raum. Sie stand vorsichtig auf und stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihr Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch neben ihr lag. Sie trat langsam auf den Flur und horchte auf etwaige Geräusche, doch im Haus war es still. Der alte dicke Teppich unter ihren Füßen schluckte alle Geräusche. Sie ging vorsichtig zur nächsten Tür in der Hoffnung, das Badezimmer zu finden, doch sie hatte kein Glück. Das war anscheinend das Schlafzimmer ihres Professors, der mit einem Buch im Bett lag. Hermine konnte sich von dem Anblick kaum losreißen, wie er dort mit der Decke bis zur Hüfte ohne Oberteil an das Kopfteil seines Bettes gelehnt war. Er trug eine schwarze dünne Lesebrille und sah sofort auf, als sie die Tür öffnete.

„Entschuldigung, ich suche das Badezimmer.", sagte Hermine erschrocken und senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Die nächste Tür.", sagte er jedoch ruhig und wandte sich wieder an seine Lektüre. Hermine zog die Tür zu und ging direkt ins Badezimmer, wo bereits frische Handtücher und wie sie feststellte eine Auswahl selbst produzierter Damenpflegeprodukte auf sie warteten. Nachdem sie fertig war, ging sie langsam nach unten, da sie bereits ihren Magen spürte. Professor Snape schien auch aufgestanden zu sein- wieder gewohnt bekleidet stand er an dem kleinen Muggelherd und kochte ganz ohne Magie.

„Haben sie Hunger?", fragte er ruhig und sah sie kalt an. Hermine nickte und sah sich suchend um.

„Nehmen sie sich ein Buch, es dauert noch 20 Minuten.", brummte er unfreundlich und Hermine seufzte, doch sie machte was er sagte. Das Zusammenleben mit ihm gestaltete sich als unspektakulär. Er redete zwar kaum mit ihr, hatte ihr aber freien Zugang zu seiner Bibliothek gewährt, sie jedoch vor einem Regal gewarnt, da es gefährliche Literatur enthielt, von der sich Hermine freiwillig fern hielt. Es gab genug andere Bücher die sie in ihren Bann zogen. Er kochte zum Mittagessen und Abendbrot und außer sie zum Essen zu rufen, wechselte er kein Wort mit ihr.

„Professor?", fragte Hermine leise und er brummte, als Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte, ohne jedoch vom Tagespropheten aufzusehen.

„Ich…ich müsste einkaufen.", sagte sie peinlich berührt und Snape sah nun skeptisch auf.

„Was wollen sie?", knurrte er.

„Ich…das ist privat.", murmelte sie und er grinste süffisant.

„Haben sie es vergessen, wir sind verheiratet, hier ist nichts mehr privat.", sagte er sarkastisch und Hermine wurde knallrot und knetete ihre Hände im Schoß.

„Nun spucken sie es aus oder lassen mich in Ruhe Mädchen.", fauchte er und Hermine spürte ihren Gryffindormut wieder.

„Ich habe meine Tage und brauche Binden, normal, 20 Stück sollten reichen.", sagte sie laut und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Sie musste grinsen, als er rote Flecken auf den Wangen bekam.

„Sofort?"  
„Nein Sir, ich kann mir natürlich auch eines ihrer Laken zerreißen.", fauchte sie und Snape nickte und stand auf. Er warf Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief zu Hermines Entsetzen nach Madame Pomfrey. Diese stieg auch 5 Minuten später mit einer Packung Damenbinden aus dem Kamin und sah Severus fragend an.  
„Nein, das kann nicht sein.", keuchte Hermine und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen.  
„Setzen sie sich hin, bevor sie wieder umfallen.", grummelte Snape und schob sie zur Couch, doch Hermine schlug seine Hand weg und sah Madame Pomfrey anklagend an, die jedoch resolut wie immer die Binden in Hermines Schoß legte.

„Hören sie erst einmal zu, bevor sie sich ein Urteil bilden.", knurrte Severus.

„ Severus, du solltest mir etwas erklären.", sagte Poppi grimmig und Snape fuhr sich erschöpft über das Gesicht.

„Der dunkle Lord war der Ansicht, wir müssten heiraten, nun ist sie hier.", sagte er knapp und Hermine schnaufte, während Madame Pomfrey in schallendes Gelächter verfiel.

„Er verlangt hoffentlich keine Nachkommen von dir?", kicherte sie und Snape sah sie eingeschnappt an und verschwand in der Küche.

„Hach, köstlich und nun Kindchen, gehen sie erst einmal ins Badezimmer, danach können wir uns unterhalten.", sagte Poppy resolut und Hermine verschwand wie vor den Kopf gestoßen im Badezimmer. Als sie zurück kam, saß Madame Pomfrey recht locker auf der Couch und sah Professor Snape amüsiert an, der sie jedoch grimmig aus seinem Sessel anstarrte. Hermine setzte sich auf die Couch und sah Madame Pomfrey nach Erklärungen fordernd an.

„Also Kindchen, was kann nicht sein?", fragte Madame Pomfrey und Hermine verzog wütend das Gesicht.

„Wusste Professor Dumbledore, dass sie auf der Seite von denen…", sie nickte zu Professor Snape. „…stehen?", fauchte sie und Severus brummte bedrohlich.

„Oh Professor Dumbledore wusste sehr wohl, dass ich auf Severus' Seite stehe. Das tue ich seit seiner Schulzeit…"

„Sie wissen, was ich meine.", warf Hermine wütend dazwischen und Poppy lächelte nur leicht.

„In der Tat und ja, er wusste, auf wessen Seite ich stehe. Ich war nie Mitglied im Orden und dennoch stehe ich auf ihrer Seite, Miss Granger, genauso wie es…"

„Poppy.", raunte Severus warnend und Poppy lächelte ihn amüsiert an.

„Denkst du, du kannst es deiner FRAU verheimlichen?", fragte sie und Hermine sah neugierig zu Snape.

„Was verheimlichen?", fragte sie atemlos und Poppy lachte.

„Dass er ein so treuer Todesser ist, wie sie es sind, Kindchen."

_tbc_


End file.
